


kiss of suprise

by orphan_account



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alive Renfri | Shrike (The Witcher), F/F, Kissing, Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, suprises, the magical woman are in love!!!, yen is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stomach frozen and hellish, she asks, “can i kiss you?”
Relationships: Renfri | Shrike/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 10





	kiss of suprise

**Author's Note:**

> another Tumblr prompt that i should edit but never do

beating heart. fast. faster. fastest. or however it goes. her heart was beating rapidly and the sound of her pulsing blood leaked into her ear drums. sweat: gross and slick on her flesh. raddling bones - shaking so hard that her body was close to snapping. mind or brain, call it what you want; it was tickling with fire from the heat of her thoughts. Thinking of how she should approach this, this thing in front of her. 

Thing (Renfri) was fucking beautiful and strong and for a second Yennefer thought she was dying. She wasn’t dying, unfortunately. Instead, she was in love. Yennefer of Vengerberg was in love with Renfri (never Creyden. never. that girl died a long time ago and did not deserved to be digged from under the dirt she choked on. never). The glamorous woman had muscles that were an art and a face that was meant to be ruined with affection and lust. 

Renfri had her back turned away from her. The bandit’s body could be seen by the shift and clinging of her clothes and damn was Yennefer loved how she moved. Clothes slid over flesh and toned arms raised around Renfri’s neck. Warm water rises in her chest, commitment and need to have growing with it. love. love. love.  
Desert lays at her tongue when she opens her mouth and words mute. Uneven breathe comes from her and she sags. Can’t do it. But she can. She can do it. Yennefer swallows sand down and inhales. 

“Renfri,” she says weak. weak like trembling kess that are filled with worship. knees ready to hit the ground and bleed for one smile. 

The woman turns and she graces a grin full of something. something she cannot place a word to, so she ignores it. Flesh and bones protecting her heart move up and down with her increasing anxiety. 

Stomach frozen and hellish, she asks, “can i kiss you?”

Renfri blinks shocked. Nothing. Nothing. No love. Green eyes wonder over her and shame build and rears it’s head to bite her head. 

The bite never comes but instead a warm hand on her plam and then a pull. an unheard voice sweetly demands her over and lips lock. 

violets spring open, magic flaring with them and they pull away. Yennefer blushes deeply and Renfri tints red but still smiles and picks Yennefer’s head up.  
They kiss again and again. Repeat. Left. Right. Again. 

every lip touched and tongue pressed continues to send waves of shock and suprise through Yennefer even after she wakes up to a naked Renfri in her bed.


End file.
